Cartoon all-Stars to the Rescue
Cartoon all-Stars to the Rescue is The Mysteries of Phineas and Ferb and Alfred Hedgehog Cartoon All-Stars The various characters' owners allowed the use of the characters for free because of the public service aspect of the special. Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy were marked to make an appearance, but were replaced with Huey, Dewey, and Louie. This cartoon marked the first time Warner Bros. cartoon characters Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck were voiced by someone other than legendary voice artist Mel Blanc. Blanc had died shortly before the production, and Jeff Bergman was called upon to recreate the voices. The characters, from 10 different franchises, are: *''The 7D: Doc, Dopey, Bashful, Grumpy, Happy, Sneezy, Sleepy, Queen Delightful, Lord Starchbottom, Grimwold "Grim" Gloom, and Hildy Gloom, *All Dogs go to Heaven: Charlie B. Barkin, Flo's Puppies, and Flo, *ALF: The Animated Series: ALF *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and The Chipettes, *Banjo the Woodpile Cat: Rocko, *Care Bears: Adventure in Care-a-lot: Oopsy Bear, Cheer Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear, Share Bear, Bedtime Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Good Luck Bear, Amigo Bear, True Heart Bear, Harmony Bear, and Wish Bear, *Clarissa Explains it All: Clarissa Darling, *''The Davincibles: Pablo, *''DuckTales: Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Dragon's Lair: Dirk the Daring, and Princess Daphne, *Garfield and Friends: Garfield (This character was incorporated into this special without the creator's consent.) *Happily Ever After: Muddy, Blossom, Critterina, Marina, Sunburn, Thunderella, Moonbeam, Scowl the Owl, and Batso the Bat, *Histeria!: Loud Kiddington, Froggo, Charity Bazaar, Aka Pella, Pepper Mills, Toast, Cho-Cho, Lucky Bob, and Pule Houser, *La Leyenda de la Llorona: Kika, *La Leyenda de la Nahuala: Xóchitl, *Lil Creepers: Sam, Melly, Elsa, Vinnie, Bela, Lonnie, and Boris, *Little Einsteins: Leo, June, Quincy, and Annie, *Looney Tunes: Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck (Wile E. Coyote is mentioned but not seen, but his time machine was used by Bugs.) *Mr. Peabody & Sherman: Mr. Peabody, Sherman, and Penny Peterson, *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies: Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Gonzo *''My Fantastic Field Trip to the Planets: Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, *''My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman *The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog: Alfred Hedgehog, Milo Skunk, Camille Wallaby, and Cynthia Payne, *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore, *Phineas and Ferb: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet, *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup *The Real Ghostbusters: Slimer, and Stay Puft, *Robin Hood: Skippy, Sis, Tagalong, and Toby, *Rocky and Bullwinkle: Rocky and Bullwinkle, *Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School: *The Smurfs: Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf (Though Smurfette is seen on the poster and the cover of the VHS, she actually does not appear in the special. Baby Smurf and Harmony Smurf make brief cameos in a comic book.) *''Sonic Underground: Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Queen Aleena *''Space Ace: Dexter, Kimberley, and Borf *Teenage Fairytale Dropout: Trafalgar, Fury, and Jeremiah, *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'': Michelangelo (Although he appears in the special, he is not shown on the poster or VHS cover.) *Hubie, Rocko, *Chanticleer, *Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca,